Marzenia do spełnienia
by angelaa1802
Summary: Bella i jej przyjaciele Alice i Emmett, zakładają przedszkole, aby spełnić marzenie naszej bohaterki. Lecz ona nie spodziewa się ,że nie tylko jedno życzenie jej się spełni, za sprawą Rosalie, Edwarda i Jaspera. Ale nie ma tak dobrze...
1. Prolog

Hej. Publikuje swoje pierwsze opowiadanie. Nie będę o nim opowiadać, za dużo. Powiem tylko,że bohaterzy z sagi to ludzie, niektórym troszkę zmieniłam chrakterki, ale pozatym chyba wszystko jest tak jak powinno. Zapraszam do czytania.

~~*Prolog*~~

_**Nie…Nie…To nie może być prawda**__. _Wmawiałam sobie czytając pewien artykuł w regionalnej gazecie.

- Alice! Alice, chodź tu szybko ! – zawołałam moją kuzynkę. Ta zjawiła się po chwili.

- Czy coś się stało , Bells? – spytała zaskoczona moim zachowaniem.

- Masz , czytaj ten przeklęty artykuł. – powiedziałam podsuwając jej gazetę.

Alice wzięła ją i zaczęła starannie i wyraźnie czytad na głos:

- _**,, Czy placówka dyrektor Swan to jedna wielka ściema? Czy dobra pani dyrektor tak naprawdę jest **_

_**diabłem wcielonym? Widocznie nie znamy jej, aż tak dobrze. Ostatnio spotkaliśmy p. Swan w jednej **_

_**z restauracji w Seattle. Spotkała się z jednym z polityków. I wręczała mu białą, dużą kopertę, w której **_

_**na pewno znajdywała się pieniądze. Więc , czy nasze dzieci , które uczęszczają tam mają stad się **_

_**takimi ludźmi . Czy mają brad przykład z p. Swan? Chyba nikt z nas nie chcę, aby jego dziecko **_

_**chodziło do nielegalnej szkoły … **_- czytała drżącym głosem Alice. Gdy odczytała już dla siebie samej

ostatnie zdanie zapytała mnie:

- No i co teraz ? Bello, ty nie dałeś żadnej, łapówki prawda?

- Jak śmiesz mnie o to obwiniad, Alice . Przecież ja… - zaczęłam się tłumaczyd, gdy do mojego gabinetu wpadła zdyszana Rosalie.

- Bello! Rodzice chcą wypisad wszystkie dzieci z przedszkola! Co się dzieje ?

No to się zaczeło…..


	2. Rozdział 1 :Spełnienie Marzeń

~~*Rozdział 1*~~

_**Spełnienie Marzeń **_

Siedzieliśmy w parku: ja –Isabella Swan oraz moi najlepsi, najukochańsi przyjaciele - Alice i Emmett .

Jedliśmy nasze ulubione, truskawkowe lody. Oficjalnie byliśmy bezrobotni, jak mówił Emmett ,, W Seattle nie ma pracy, dla ludzi z naszym wykształceniem.." . Siedząc tak pomiędzy nimi zauważyłam grupkę dzieciaczków. Szli sobie rączkę w rączkę za ich opiekunką. Nagle przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł .

- Wiem ! – krzyknęłam, sprawiając , że lód który jeszcze przed chwilą był trzymany przez mojego przyjaciela, teraz spoczywał na jego bucie.

- Ooo ….Fuj. Dzięki , Bells. Właśnie zapaskudziłem sobie moje, nowe adidasy, na które zbierałem ponad rok. Mam nadzieję, że masz nam coś ważnego do przekazania, bo inaczej cię stłukę. – odpowiedział Emmett dobrze mi znanym grożącym tonem.

- Tak, zbijesz mnie jak tamtą filiżankę twojej mamy? Proszę cię. Już się boję.- wyśmiałam go, po czym dodałam:

- Wiem, co chcę robić w życiu. Widzieliście te dzieci? Słodkie prawda? O tym marzę.

- Marzysz o dzieciach? To znajdź sobie jakiegoś faceta i do dzieła. A propo ma któraś z was chustkę, bo ten lud wygląda na ptasią kupę. – powiedział Emmett, na co ja wywróciłam oczami.

- Nie o to mi chodzi, durniu jeden! Chcę prowadzić przedszkole, a wy mi w tym pomożecie.

Oboje popatrzyli po sobie. Pewnie pomyśleli, że postradałam zmysły.

- No dobra, ale co byśmy musieli tam robić?- zapytała Alice

- No… ty Alice uczyłabyś ich plastyki, natomiast ty Emmett …-zaczęłam mówić, lecz on wtrąci mi się w zdanie:

- Będę uczył ich, jak się boksować.

- Nie. Będziesz nauczycielem gimnastyki. Bez żadnych bijatk.- zarządziłam

- No dobra, a co z placówką i innymi opiekunami – zapytała Alice, coraz bardziej ciekawa.

- Napiszemy ogłoszenie , że poszukujemy opiekunów do odpowiednich funkcji, a z miejscem. Hmm… Koło mojego domu jest pusty budynek, w którym była kiedyś biblioteka. Pogadam z właścicielem I załatwię wszystkie formalności. – odpowiedziałam, ale Alice znów zabrała głos:

-A co z wyposażeniem?

- Mam odłożone pieniądze na koncie, pyzatym niedawno wzięłam kredyt. Na twojej główce będą zakupy. To wszystko.- odpowiedziałam już zmęczona ciągłym udzielaniem wskazówek i odpowiedzi.

- Tak, ale Bells?

-Co?

- Kiedy zaczynamy? – dopytywał się Emmett szeroko się uśmiechając.

- A, choćby od zaraz! – odparłam i biorąc mych towarzyszy ruszyłam w stronę miejsca, które miało spełnień moje marzenie.


End file.
